Sega Abuse
by Dead Caffeine Junkie
Summary: Penny Arcade! fic; TychoGabe slash, hints of OtherGabe, physical abuse mentioned. Cause there aint no misc. comic section...


**Sega Abuse**

****

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dedicated to: Demon, because I told her she could have a Tycho/Gabe and she KNOWS they HAVE to be together GIRLFRIEND'S ARE A FRONT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tycho and Gabe, the boys at Penny Arcade! do. In fact, I think they ARE them! Go see at www.penny-arcade.com

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

            (**Strip 01/06/2001)**

            **Tycho:** Has Sega been hitting you?

            **Gabe:** No... N-no... It's nothing. He just, you know, pushes me sometimes.

            **Tycho:** Down the **_stairs_**?

            **Gabe:** It's his new Phantasy Star Online version 2. He's charging for it now. It's probably my fault - I should have played more PSO... should've gotten my friends to play. I should've... Should've liked the Saturn!

**            *SLAM!***

            **Gabe:** Oh God... He's home! You have to leave! He knows you play PC games... He'll kill you if he sees us talking!

            **Tycho:** I'm not leaving... **_We're_** leaving.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

            Tycho had known that something was going on with Gabe and Sega for some time now, but he figured that Gabe would be able to handle anything if it became a problem. What he _hadn't_ known was exactly how bad the situation was, or how Gabriel wasn't lifting a finger to get himself out of it.

            He had been shocked when he dropped round the apartment that Sega rented but shared with Gabe, unannounced, and found his best friend sporting a beautiful black eye.

            He'd questioned Gabriel, straightforward and blunt. When Gabriel tried to make excuses for Sega's behaviour, Tycho knew it was bad. He knew that before Sega, Gabriel wouldn't have tried to blame Sega's anger issues on himself. He hadn't known that Sega had dragged Gabe that far into his drug-related problems, and was damn sure that he wasn't going to leave his best friend alone with Sega for more of the same.

            The door slammed as someone entered, and he knew it was Sega before Gabe said anything... the look on his face said enough.

            "Oh God... He's home! You have to leave!"

            Tycho couldn't believe what he was hearing as Gabriel babbled, trying to make him leave. 

            "He'll kill you if he sees us talking!"

            *_I don't think so somehow_.* Tycho thought grimly, putting a reassuring hand on Gabriel's quivering shoulder.

            "I'm not leaving." He said decisively. "**_We're_** leaving."

            Gabe shook his head.

            "No, you can't, he'll come after us both. Just, leave, down the fire escape, now."

            Tycho didn't move.

            "Look Gabe. He can't do this to you, okay? I mean, have you seen yourself in the mirror lately? Now, come on. I'm gonna tell him we're leaving."

            Gabriel grabbed hold of Tycho's arm as he made his way into the living room, digging his heels in and shaking his head, trying to pull Tycho back.

            "No! Tycho! Come on man, he'll kill you! You think this is bad? Please, just leave... ow!"

            He yelped as Tycho grabbed him back, unintentionally squeezing bruised ribs.

            Tycho gave him a look.

            "That shiner isn't the only thing that's bruised is it Gabe?" 

            Gabe looked down ashamed.

            "Look, I'm not gonna leave you here with him okay? What kind of a mate would I be then?"

            Gabe looked like he was going to protest again when Sega called from upstairs.

            "John! Where the fuck are you?"

            Gabriel flinched and shrunk down, not looking Tycho in the eye. Tycho looked at him and sighed.

            "Sega? We're in the kitchen."

            Gabe's head snapped up and he stared transfixed at Tycho, his eyes huge and the pupils actually dilated with fear.

            Sega entered, rubbing at his five-minute shower drenched hair with a towel.

            "What the hell? Gabe, what are you doing with this little shit?"

            Gabriel stepped in front of Tycho, holding his hands up placating at Sega.

            "Look babe, I can explain. He just came round for a chat, okay; he's my best mate, that's all. He was just going, weren't you Ty?"

            Tycho was about to retort when Sega grabbed Gabe by the neck and pulled him closer.

            "So that's where you've been sneaking off to. HIS house? You little whore Gabe." He snarled, shaking the body in his hands like a doll.

            Gabriel protested in his grip, but Sega backhanded him in the mouth.

            "Shut the hell up you little shit." He barked, turning to Tycho. "And as for YOU..."

            Tycho snarled and punched out at Sega, catching him full in the face with his fist.

            Sega went down like a ton of bricks, and Tycho pulled Gabe up and away from the crumpled mass, cradling him with is own body, as it didn't look like Gabe could stand on his own two feet at that point.

            "No Sega, you've beat Gabe up enough. Now, I know you're a coward under all that mouth, so listen to me. I'm going to leave, with Gabe, and he's not going to come back. And if I catch you hanging around me OR him, again, I'm gonna hit you so hard it'll make that look like a tap, you got it?"

            Sega said nothing, lying on the floor as he was, holding his mouth, which bled wetly down his chin.

            "Okay Gabe." Tycho said, softer. His friend seemed slightly traumatised. "NOW we leave. Do you need to pick anything up?"

            Gabe, stunned, shook his head no, and the two boys left the apartment.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

            Tycho sat down on the couch and held an ice pack to Gabe's bruised mouth.

            "There ya go. Lemme have a look." He said gently, tilting Gabe's head back and brushing the ice-wet bangs back from his face.

            "Look's like you're going to have a mouth to match that eye, but it should heal up okay." He said.

            Gabe just stared at Tycho.

            "Y-you... You saved me!"

            Tycho snorted. 

            "You sound like a Link character Gabe. I just got you out of there, no biggie."

            "But, you hurt yourself."

            Tycho looked down at his bruised and swollen knuckles.

            "Yea, well, he had it coming."

            Gabriel was uncharacteristically silent, and Tycho looked at him, worried.

            "Gabe? You okay there man?"

            To his total and utter surprise, Gabe turned round and hit him, albeit weakly, in the side.

            "Where the hell were you two weeks ago, huh? Where were you before that? Where were you yesterday for God's sake Tycho, where the hell were you?"

            Tycho grabbed a hold of Gabe's flailing arms and pulled him to him, pinning him still against his own body.

            "I'm sorry Gabe, I'm sorry, Shh, it's okay, you're safe now okay. It's alright. You're alright."

            Gabriel was crying, angry tears from anguished eyes. He lunged forward and kissed Tycho almost brutally, arms still pinned down, but lips still full of passion.

            The kiss tasted like tears, and Tycho pulled back and stared at his friend in shock.

            "Gabe?" 

            Gabriel shook his head fiercely.

            "I'm sorry Tycho, but I couldn't help myself. You don't know what it's been like, living with him and… and wanting you."

            Tycho was stunned, and that was an understatement.

            Gabe continued. "He hated how I'd been spending more time with you. That's why he pushed me down the stairs yesterday. He thought there was something going on between us, he got jealous."

            Gabriel laughed mirthlessly.

            "Shoulda told him you didn't like me that way then and saved myself the bruises."

            Tycho was wordless for a long while, making Gabe twitch uncomfortably, until he managed to get a coherent sentence formed.

            "W-who said I don't like you that way Gabe?"

            It was Gabe's turn to sit and stare, as Tycho gripped his chin, as gently as if he'd been made out of china, and kissed him softly, mindful of his bruised mouth.

            Gabe whimpered at the gentleness and still held onto Tycho as they pulled apart. Tycho cradled Gabe's head to his chest and held him, remembering not to squeeze those ribs.

            "I know I didn't say anything before, but I thought you were okay with Sega. Fuck Gabe, you shoulda told me man! You shoulda SAID something, and I could've helped you before this, could've stopped him from throwing you down the fucking stairs. Shit. It makes me so mad…"

             Gabriel hugged Tycho tight.

            "'m sorry Ty." He mumbled.

            Tycho sighed and ran a hand through Gabe's hair.

            "It's okay. I'm not mad with you, I'm mad with Sega. Where does he get off doing that to you?"

            They sat in silence for a while, just enjoying being together after so long apart, until Tycho made a move.

            "Come on, let's see if we can't do anything about those multi-coloured ribs of yours."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Done. Do you want more? Should there be lemon? If you want more, and you want lemon, I might do it for you, but only if you're nice and beg prettily. 

Or, y'know, if Demon asks me, cause it is HER ficcy thing.


End file.
